big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother (Virtual) Wiki
Welcome to the Big Brother (Virtual) Wiki This Wikia is about Virtual Big Brother, a virtual version of the popular TV show Big Brother. To see Seasons of Big Brother, see Big Brother Seasons To see Specials of Big Brother, see Big Brother Specials To see Hosts of Big Brother, see Hosts of Big Brother To see Big Brother Houseguests, see Big Brother Houseguests To see the countries that have competed, see Countries Competing in Big Brother To see Channels of Big Brother, see Big Brother Channels To see Big Brother Awards, see Big Brother Awards How the Game is Played Virtual Big Brother is a game based off of the tv show, Big Brother. *Note: From Season 13 onwards, the seasons are adaptations of one of the following versions. Regular Version There are 10 Houseguests, who each day compete to win the Head of Household Competition (HoH Competition). After the HoH nominates 2 Houseguests for eviction, 6 Houseguests play in the Power of Veto Competition (PoV Competition). The Houseguest who wins the PoV, can veto one of the nominees, which would make the HoH nominate someone besides those two (the PoV winner and the one who the PoV was used on; it can be the same person). Finally, the Houseguests (besides the Nominees and HoH) vote for eviction. The evicted Houseguest is removed from the game unless he/she is in the jury. The process repeats until there are 2 Houseguests remaining. Occasionally, there are Double Evictions, where the week long process is done really fast, and Instant Evictions, where the HoH nominates 2 Houseguests and the other Housguests vote for eviction. Pandora's Box was introduced in Season 4. All - Star Version There are 10 Houseguests, who competed in past seasons and proved to be the best, funniest, most evil, or most dramatic. All past winners were on (Season 5), but it is unlikely this will happen again since there are usually 10 Houseguests and Big Brother is on its 9th Season. Each week, Houseguests would compete to be HoH (Head of Household), Nominate, win PoV (Power of Veto), and be Evicted. All rules from the Regular Version applied. Finally, at the Final 2, the Jury of 5, the past 5 evicted (3rd-7th Place), will vote for the winner. Occasionally there would be Double Evictions, Instant Evictions, and Pandora's Box. Celebrity Version There are 10 Houseguests, who each day try to win the popular vote and survive each eviction night. Each Houseguest is selected to cause conflict with the other Houseguests. Before Eviction Night, each Houseguest will vote for nominations and the 3 that were nominated the most will be facing eviction. Also, occasionally if someone was to break the rules or if it is a Big Brother twist, every Houseguest will be nominated for eviction. Finally, during Eviction Night, 1 Houseguest at the least will be evicted. Sometimes there are Double Evictions and Double Weeks, where 6 Houseguests are nominated and 2 or 3 will be evicted. Ultimate Version There are 20 Houseguests, who are separated, in groups of 10, into Part 1 and Part 2. They are both played in the Big Brother House and Part 1 plays before Part 2. Each Houseguest is selected because of there experiance and ultimate skills in Big Brother. Both groups will act like a normal Big Brother game, by going through HoH (Head of Household) Competitions, Nominations (2 Houseguests), PoV (Power of Veto) Competitions, and Eviction (Single, Double, or Instant). Once there are 5 Houseguests, they will all be moved into the Ultimate Big Brother House and continue to compete, but in the Ultimate Big Brother House, the game is played kind of like the Celebrity Version. There will be a Head of Household each week, the HoH nominates 4 Houseguests, and one of them is evicted by the public, unless it is a double eviction. Once there are less than 4 possible nominees (4 Houseguests left), everyone will be nominated. Then, once there are 3 remaining, the Jury of 6, the last 6 to be evicted (3rd-9th Place), will vote to evict someone. Finally, when there are 2 remaining, the public will vote for the winner. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse